Valkyrie Cat (Special Cat)
Valkyrie Cat is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by completing Empire of Cats Chapter 2. Cat Evolves into True Valkyrie Cat at Level 10. Evolves into Holy Valkyrie Cat at level 20 after completing Into the Future Chapter 2: Alien Intrigue. Pros: *Moderately strong attack power (Area Attack) *Fast movement speed *Mid-range attack *High stamina *Even higher attack damage in true form and an ability to stop enemies (except for Metal Enemies) Cons: *High summoning cost *Slow production rate *Sluggish attack rate *Moves to next opponent without attack ready Strategies/Usage *Very useful for the beginning of the Stories of Legend, she will be later remplaced by Ururun Wolf. Her true form, however, gives her more usage as she is the first Cat able to stop White enemies. *She is good at clearing large groups of enemies, but this is limited by her slow attack rate. *She can be used to deal high damage to bosses from some range, and attacks faster than Bahamut Cat . Description English Version *Normal: Descended from the fields of Valhalla to provide salvation for the Battle Cats! Uses the Heavenly Spear Meownir. (Area Attack) *Evolved: Changed to her final form. Troubled because God keeps hitting on her. Uses the Heavenly Spear Meownir. (Area Attack) *True Form: The curse is broken, and the savior of Catkind has returned! The restored Meownir pierces foes, freezing them in their tracks. (Area Attack) Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $2000 *Chapter 2: $3000 *Chapter 3: $4000 Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a female human wearing armor. Carries a spear with a regular Cat face on it. *Evolved Form: Looks more colorful and realistic. Developed wings. Less clothing. Also cleavage. The spear she has is a bit darker. More explicit. *True Form: Wears a bigger dress covering her legs, somewhat like a wedding gown and resembling more of her first form color scheme. Meownir has upgraded to a complete circle with 3 tips. Has 2 pairs of wings and her headdress has changed to a more sleek design. Other Appearances Princess Punt Valkyrie Cat's spear and clothes are treasure drop items in Princess Punt. Merc Storia Valkyrie Cat appears as an unit drop in Merc Storia's collaboration quests Monster Hunter It appears as a card. = Cat's Stats Gallery Valkyrie Cat description.png|Normal form description (EN) True Valkyrie Cat description.png|Evolved form description (EN) Screenshot_2015-08-30-00-53-10-1.png|True form description (JP) Valkyrie Cat Attack Animation.gif|Valkyrie Cat's attack animation True Valkyrie Cat Attack Animation.gif|True Valkyrie Cat's attack animation Valkyrie cat in merc storia.jpg|Valkyrie Cat in Merc Storia collaboration event Valkyrie_cat_in_Monster_Hunter_jp.jpg|Valkyrie Cat in Monster Hunter Trivia * Valkyrie Cat (normal form) seems to have less range than her evolved form; this is possibly an aesthetic mistake, and does not affect the game whatsoever. * Her weapon, known as "Meownir" according to the description, is based on the spear Gungnir held by the God Odin in Norse Mythology and the hammer Mjolnir, held by Thor. Valhalla is also home to Odin and is a hall in Asgard. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/025.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Skirt Cat | Bahamut Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Item Drop Cats